A wireless digital communications system should ideally refrain from using any portion of the frequency spectrum beyond that actually required for communications. Such a maximally efficient use of the frequency spectrum would allow the greatest number of communications channels per given spectrum. In the real-world, however, some spectral regrowth (i.e., increase in spectral bandwidth) is inevitable due to imperfect signal amplification.
In wireless communication systems various methodologies have been used to minimize spectral regrowth. Some conventional methodologies utilize complex digital signal processing algorithms to alter a digitally modulated transmission signal in some manner conducive to minimal spectral regrowth. Such complex algorithmic methodologies are well suited to low-throughput applications, i.e., those less than 0.5 Mbps (megabits per second), such as transmission of vocoder or other audio data. This is because the low throughput rate allows sufficient time between symbols for the processor to perform extensive and often repetitive calculations to effect the required signal modification. Unfortunately, high-throughput applications, i.e., those greater than 0.5 Mbps, such as the transmission of high-speed video data, cannot use complex processing algorithms because the processing power required to process the higher data rate is impractical.
A digital signal processing methodology may be used with the transmission of burst signals. With burst transmissions, the interstitial time between bursts may be used to perform the necessary complex computations based upon an entire burst. This methodology is not practical when continuous (as opposed to burst) transmission is used.
A conventional form of post-modulation pulse shaping to minimize spectral bandwidth utilizes some form of Nyquist-type filtration, such as Nyquist, root-Nyquist, raised cosine-rolloff etc. Nyquist-type filters are desirable as they provide a nearly ideal spectrally constrained waveform and negligible inter-symbol interference. This is achieved by spreading the datum for a single constellation phase point over many unit baud intervals in such a manner that the energy from any given phase-point datum does not interfere with the energy from preceding and following phase-point data at the appropriate baud-interval sampling instants.
The use of Nyquist-type filtration in a transmission circuit produces a filtered signal stream containing a pulse waveform with a spectrally constrained waveform. The degree to which a Nyquist-type pulse waveform is constrained in bandwidth is a function of the excess bandwidth factor, .alpha.. The smaller the value of .alpha., the more the pulse waveform is constrained in spectral regrowth. It is therefore desirable to have the value of .alpha. as small as possible. However, as the value of .alpha. is decreased, the ratio of the spectrally constrained waveform magnitude to the spectrally unconstrained waveform magnitude is increased. The spectrally unconstrained waveform is the waveform that would result if no action were taken to reduce spectral regrowth. Typical designs use a values of 0.15 to 0.5. For an exemplary a value of 0.2, the magnitude of the spectrally constrained waveform is approximately 1.8 times that of the unconstrained waveform. This means that, for a normalized spectrally unconstrained waveform magnitude power of 1.0, the transmitter output amplifier must actually be able to provide an output power of 3.24 (1.8.sup.2) to faithfully transmit the spectrally constrained waveform. This poses several problems.
When the transmitter output amplifier is biased so that the maximum spectrally unconstrained waveform (1.0 normalized) is at or near the top of the amplifier's linear region, all "overpower" will be clipped as the amplifier saturates. Such clipping causes a marked increase in spectral regrowth, obviating the use of Nyquist-type filtration.
When the transmitter output amplifier is biased so that the maximum spectrally constrained waveform (1.8 normalized) is at or near the top of the amplifier's linear region, the spectrally unconstrained waveform is at only 56 percent (i.e., 1/1.8) of the amplifiers peak linear power. This results in an inefficient use of the output amplifier.
Also, the biasing of the transmitter output amplifier so that the spectrally constrained waveform is at or near the top of the amplifier's linear region requires that the output amplifier be of significantly higher power than that required for the transmission of a spectrally unconstrained waveform. Such a higher-power amplifier is inherently more costly than its lower-power counterparts.